


(Not) Getting Married

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're getting married, apparently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Getting Married

“We’re getting married, apparently.”

Teddy looked up from the TV; Billy was scrolling on his laptop, an amused smile on his face. 

“According to who?” Teddy asked. 

“The-capevine-.com.” Billy said, and he read “‘Gay superhero Wiccan’- why do they always identify me as ‘gay superhero’?-‘And his long-term boyfriend Hulkling are going to get married in a secret ceremony next Friday, The Capevine can exclusively reveal.’”

Teddy turned back to the television, “Well, I’m bummed we didn’t get an invitation. And I thought we were close.” 

Billy continued, “‘A source close to the couple-’”

“So, Tommy.” 

“‘Told The Capevine, ‘They’re hopelessly in love- they’ve wanted to do it for ages but it’s only now that they’re actually getting round to it. They’re going to get married in their civilian identities but they said they’ll keep their rings on when fighting crime.’'” Billy finished scrolling through the article, “That’s all the details they give.”

Teddy changed the channel lazily, “Shame. I’d love to hear how our wedding would go.”

Billy walked over, leant over the couch and hugged Teddy’s neck from behind, “I don’t want to marry you.” He kissed him on the neck. 

“Aww,” Teddy took Billy’s hand and squeezed, “I don’t want to marry you, either.” 

Billy rested his chin on Teddy’s head, “Do you think we’re making a statement by not getting married?”

“Yes, and that statement is: not interested.”

Billy let him go and then walked back to his laptop, “Maybe one day.”

Teddy turned back to the TV, “Maybe not.”


End file.
